


SAY YES TO HEAVEN

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I mean, Look at the Tags, M/M, Mild Smut, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, clothes stayed on, i guess, lets just get it out, uhhh, what even are those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: "You're too slow," Diego taunts, a smirk he throws at him sharp like one of his blades.*****************************************************************I don't know what I'm doing but- have this???





	SAY YES TO HEAVEN

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have no idea if this is a trash can on fire or not, but I got the idea and then I had to write it and now it's here. 
> 
> Enjoy?????

Diego doesn’t like Dad’s training ideas. Or any of Dad’s ideas, really. Luther knows this. Everyone knows this; it’s not like Diego is trying to hide his displeasure, what with his scowls and angry eyes. Luther doesn’t really understand it- doesn’t understand it _at all_ \- but however they turn it, they’re both still here.

Their sparring schedules have been the same since they were ten; one day of the week for each sibling and Sundays they can rest, nurse the injuries from the week. (It had to be altered, once Five disappeared, but Luther still spars with Diego on Tuesdays.)

He sidesteps Diego's kick- he's fast, getting faster as he grows into his body, and angry, but that's not new- and reaches out for his wrist. His hand closes around air- he pushes down the pricks of building frustration- because both he and Diego know that once he gets his grip on him, the fight is over. There’s no wriggling out of Luther’s grasp, not without knives that are not allowed during hand-to-hand combat sessions.

"You're too slow," Diego taunts, a smirk he throws at him sharp like one of his blades.

Luther clenches his jaw and lunges again, the mat underneath his feet warm, signaling how long they’ve been running circles around each other today. Diego dashes under his arm and he twists as fast as he can, grabbing Diego by the shoulder and pulling him back. He trips over a leg Luther shoved behind his ankles with a curse and smacks against the mat soundly, dragging Luther with him.

He locks his wrists above his head because he learned the hard way Diego is ready to try gauging his eyes out and slips between his legs because he also learned that Diego is not above kneeing him in the junk if it gives him the opportunity to escape.

Successfully bound, it still doesn’t stop him from trashing against Luther.

“Fucking- I w-want a rematch," he spits, arching off the mat. In response, Luther pushes down with his own body- something he should have known would be a bad idea because they're both guys, they're 16- and they get hard at the slightest of breezes.

He freezes, dread overcoming his body (not enough to chase away the boner he has, damnit), as Diego, still oblivious, still trashes, rubbing against him, and-

“Diego, stop,” he says.

“Let me go,” Diego hisses back, bucking his hips up and oh god.

“Diego! Just- stop!” He chokes out, panic rising in his chest in sync with his heartbeat.

Diego stops. Then, he looks down between them even though they’re still close enough- too close- that he can feel it. Oh god.

He looks up at Luther, expression unreadable and eyebrows slightly scrunched.

“Are you…” he starts and trails off, swallowing.

Luther wants to disappear into thin air right now. This is a nightmare.

Then his eyes narrow and Luther doesn’t know how he feels about the strange determination he sees in them.

He bucks his hips up again. And again. Arches off the mat as much as he can, body flush to Luther’s and- and.

Luther knows what this is.

“Diego,” he says once again in warning because this is crazy. This is- they’re not supposed to be doing this.

And Diego knows that. Of course he does, he’s not stupid. But he’s stubborn and he still thinks this is something he can win. He thinks Luther will give up.

Well. He won’t.

He pushes back, shoving Diego into the mat, grinding their hips together because two can play this game. (For some reason, he’s not surprised to find that Diego is hard as well. For some reason, he feels flushed with heat although this is not doing much in terms of exertion for him.)

Diego huffs ( _Startled? Surprised?_ ) and returns in kind.

In the back of his head, he can see this is not something they should be doing- not here, in the basement, when someone could walk in at any moment, where they've both spilled blood (accidentally, but still)- but he can’t think much about it. Doesn’t find it nearly as appealing as Diego’s body moving against his own, push and pull, or how Diego is trying to be quiet- mostly successfully- but he can still hear each hitched breath and every bitten-back noise. He doesn’t dare look him in the eyes, so he focuses on the curve of his neck, the dip in his collarbone.

He thinks about leaning in to kiss him, wonders if Diego would let him, thinks he’s on fire, thinks, hands letting go of Diego’s wrists and arms immediately caught in his desperately clutching fingers-

_God, what are they doing? What are they doing?_

Diego makes a shuddering noise, a sharp exhale, and Luther pulls back because _what are they doing_ -

“D-don’t you fucking dare,” Diego hisses, fingers tightening and ankles hooking over Luther’s knees, like that could keep him in place. They won’t even leave a trace, but Luther gets the message and leans back in.

Diego makes another noise as he rocks into him, throwing his head back and shuddering with his whole body- oh. He’s-

_Oh_.

Luther chokes, bringing his face into the crook of Diego’s neck when he pulls him down, curling his hands into fists as he comes.

When he gets back from the land of static, he lets himself lay bonelessly over Diego. Then he feels tiny tremors still running through him- he had no idea Diego is this sensitive- and thinks how it probably wouldn’t be so good for his brain if all of his blood rushed back to his dick just as it got back.

Diego smacks his side lightly, says, “Get off me,” and detangles their legs.

Luther gets up to his knees and falls backward to sit opposite to Diego, ignoring the sticky mess in his shorts.

They're both quiet, not even looking directly at each other until Diego sighs loudly.

“I’m taking the lockers room shower,” he announces, “because there’s no way I’m walking around the house with come in my pants.”

He rises to his feet and leaves without another word.

Luther wants to say he’s as unaffected by this as Diego seems to be and well, if he jerks off that night with the memory of Diego’s body under his own, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not shit and inspiration strikes, I might make something out of this??? Who knows.


End file.
